A little love story
by Christina Becker
Summary: AH. Alice y Rosalie son íntimas amigas y conocen a un chico de su clase. Al tiempo de empezar a salir con él, Alice descubre una cosa que le romperá el corazón. Pero Jasper se ocupará de curar ese corazón herido.


**DISCLAIMER: L os personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia me pertenece a mí.**

* * *

**Esta historia se la dedico a mi mejor amiga Olga, que también me ha ayudado con el final de la historia ;P . Gracias por todo guapa! T'estimo molt! ;D**

* * *

Alice y Rosalie eran amigas desde hacía ya dos años. Iban a primero de bachillerato. Ellas dos sólo se conocían de vista, ya que iban al mismo colegio, pero nunca antes habían hablado. Pero un día, Rosalie se sentó al lado de Alice en una clase y empezaron a hablar. Poco a poco se fueron haciendo inseparables. Se lo contaban todo, no tenían secretos la una con la otra. Se volvieron prácticamente hermanas.

Cuando las dos llegaron a segundo de bachillerato, tan amigas e inseparables como siempre, siguieron yendo a clase juntas, quedaban por las tardes para dar un paseo y se contaban secretos y curiosidades. También hablaban sobre algunos compañeros de clase. Habían algunos que parecían críos de seis años, algunas que parecían sus amigas pero luego te ponían verde a la espalda, y otras que, por suerte, eran gente normal.

Alice y Rosalie tenían como compañero de clase a un chico bastante atractivo y bastante popular entre las chicas de por allí llamado Jacob.

Había unas cuantas chicas compañeras de Alice y Rosalie que iban detrás de Jacob. Una de ellas se llamaba Victoria y otra se llamaba Bella. Bella era la típica chica llena de complejos que iba detrás de Jasper todo el día como una lapa. Cuando Jacob pasaba, ella siempre lo seguía con la mirada. La otra chica, Victoria, era una chica sin amigas que se pasaba todo el día con los chicos, y éstos pasaban de ella completamente. Jacob y Victoria estuvieron saliendo un tiempo, pero él la dejó por pesada y porque se sentía agobiado con ella. Siempre lo controlaba y eso a Jacob no le gustaba nada.

Un día, en el instituto, el director decidió expulsar a todos aquellos que tuvieran más de nueve faltas sin justificar, pero dio una oportunidad: se tenía que venir un día por la tarde para compensar esas faltas y así no tener que llegar a la expulsión. Alice accedió a asistir a clase por la tarde, porque si no asistías te expulsarían. Pero Jacob no accedió y lo expulsaron.

Jacob estuvo expulsado durante dos días. Los dos días en que Jacob no estuvo, fueron unos días nublados y amenazaban lluvias intensas durante todo el día. Bella iba rumbo hacia la clase con Alice, Ángela, Lauren, y les dijo una cosa:

-¿Sabéis por qué hoy está nublado? –les preguntó a sus compañeras, las cuales negaron con la cabeza-. Pues porque él no está y hasta el viernes que él no vuelva no volverá a salir el sol.

Ninguna dijo nada al respecto, pero Alice no entendió a quién se refería, así que se lo preguntó a Ángela.

-Oye, ¿a quién se refería Bella?

-A Jacob –respondió ella.

-Aaahh.

Alice se quedó estupefacta. ¿Bella era un poco estúpida o era imaginación suya?

Cuando llegó a la clase, Rosalie ya estaba allí esperándola, y Alice no pudo aguantarse las ganas de contarle lo que había oído a Rosalie. Bella y Alice no eran muy amigas, pero como sí que era amiga de Ángela y ésta iba con ellas, pues decidió ir con ellas.

-¡Ei Ally! –le dijo Rosalie en cuanto la vio-. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, bien –contestó Alice-. Oye, ¿sabes de lo que me he enterado?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza y se acercó aún más a Alice, para no perderse detalle de lo que su íntima amiga le iba a contar.

-Mira, iba subiendo las escaleras con Bella, Lauren y Ángela cuando de repente Bella ha dicho sobre lo de la expulsión de Jacob: "¿Sabéis por qué hoy está nublado. Pues porque él no está y hasta el viernes que él no vuelva no volverá a salir el sol."

-¿En serio? –preguntó Rosalie alucinando-. Qué cutre.

-¡Sí! Como si él fuera el sol –contestó Alice carcajeándose de la risa.

El viernes, cuando Jacob apareció de nuevo en el instituto, en la clase de historia, al verlo, Alice y Rosalie dijeron "Hola sol" en modo de saludo. Y así fue como a Jacob se le quedó el mote de "sol".

Un día, Rosalie le dijo a Alice que "sol" la miraba mucho en la clase, a lo que Alice no hizo ni caso. Pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que era verdad, que la miraba bastante, pero ella tenía la autoestima tan baja que en vez de pensar que la miraba porque era guapa o algo así, ella pensaba que sería por lo fea que era o por mirar a algún lado que no fuera hacia Bella, ya que "sol" no la soportaba; Alice lo sabía porque un día, en clase de matemáticas, Jacob no tenía hojas para escribir y le pidió una a Alice, y Bella le dedicó a Alice una mirada asesina, como diciendo: "¿Qué haces hablando tú con él? ¡Es mío!".

Cuando Alice le explicó eso a Rosalie, las dos no pudieron contener la risa sobre la actitud que tenía Bella con Jacob. Era increíble.

-Y es que "sol" pasa y ella se lo queda mirando como si fuera un Dios… Un día, en el pasillo, nos vamos a resbalar, por todas las babas que hecha Bella cuando lo ve. Y eso que me pensaba que estaba saliendo con Edward.

-Ostras… eso es verdad. Siempre va girando al "sol". Como un girasol –dijo Rosalie entre risitas.

-¡Girasol! ¡Es el mote perfecto para ella! –exclamó Alice.

Y así, las dos teniendo un "sol" y un "girasol", se pasaban las tardes riéndose de ella y pensando que Bella resultaba patética.

Jacob jugaba en el equipo de futbol del instituto, y como todo el mundo que quisiera podía ir a verlos, Bella iba cada tarde a verlo a él. Jacob, cada vez que la veía aparecer, hacía cara de sufrimiento y les decía a sus compañeros: "¡Qué pesada!".

Cuando Alice y Rosalie acabaron las clases, la asistencia al instituto era voluntaria, así que ellas iban a las clases que querían, y pasaban muchas mañanas paseando por el pueblo y hablando de cosas.

En muchas de ésos paseos, se encontraron a Jacob con el que parecía su íntimo amigo, pues iban juntos a todas partes, y siempre que ellas veían a Jacob, él iba con "sol".

Prácticamente no habían intercambiado palabra con él, aunque Alice sentía alguna cosa por él, pero llegó el día en que todo cambió.

Un día, Rosalie y Alice estaban sentadas en un banco del paseo del pueblo, cuando de repente Jacob apareció por allí. Se fue acercando lentamente a ellas.

-Emmm…Hola Alice –dijo "sol" cuando se hubo acercado al banco. Alice se sorprendió de que Jacob supiera su nombre-. Emmm… ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro –le respondió Alice.

Jacob y Alice se alejaron un poco para poder hablar a solas.

-Mira… no sé como decírtelo…pero…es que verás… tú…bueno, tú me gustas mucho y me preguntaba si… querrías salir conmigo –preguntó Jasper tímidamente y pasándose la mano por el cabello mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras.

-Bueno… pero es que no nos conocemos de nada. Primero deberíamos conocernos y luego…, luego ya veríamos. ¿Qué opinas?

-Me parece perfecto –le contestó Jacob con una sonrisa radiante.

Y así fue como Alice y Jacob empezaron a salir juntos para conocerse, hasta que al final se hicieron novios. Todo parecía ir bien, hacían muy buena pareja, se les veía muy bien juntos y siempre estaban sonrientes. Pero llegó un día en que Alice se llevó una sorpresa muy desagradable.

Iba tan tranquilamente paseando con su amiga Rosalie como de costumbre, cuando de repente, allí sentados en un banco lejano, vieron a una pareja comiéndose a besos. Alice se acercó, y se quiso morir cuando descubrió que aquella pareja eran Jacob y Bella. Rosalie, como una buena amiga, arrastró a Alice para alejarla de aquella desagradable imagen.

Fueron pasando los días, y como es lógico, todos los compañeros de clase de ambos se enteraron de lo sucedido. Aunque Alice ni siquiera quiso hablar cara a cara con Jacob, simplemente le envió un mensaje diciéndole:

_No hace falta que me engañes más._

_Te vi con Bella._

_No quiero volver a verte ni hablar contigo._

_Adiós, Alice._

Cada vez que Alice se encontraba con Jacob por el pasillo, cambiaba de dirección para no tener que hablar con él ni verlo más de cerca. No quería saber nada de él.

Rosalie sabía perfectamente lo que sentía Alice, así que ella también evitaba que Alice viera al "sol".

Un chico que iba al mismo curso que ellas, se acercó a ellas para hablar. Poco a poco, ése chico llamado Jasper, fue animando la vida de Alice. Era un chico realmente atractivo y muy inteligente.

Mientras hablaba con Jasper, comprendió que nunca había estado enamorada de Jacob, más bien encaprichada. Porque en realidad, no quería saber nada de él primero porque no entendía que había visto en Bella; y después porque estaba enfadada con él porque la había dejado en ridículo delante de sus compañeros. Y no había cosa que Alice más odiara como que alguien la dejara en ridículo.

Jasper, parecía también muy interesado en Alice, y ellos dos iban quedando muy a menudo. El mejor amigo de Jasper, Emmett, era un chico muy simpático y divertido, además de muy atractivo. Alice empezó a hacer de celestina. Le gustaba Emmett para Rosalie, harían una muy buena pareja juntos, así que Alice se lo fue montando para salir los cuatro e irlos dejando a solas para que se fueran conociendo.

Pero no todo era tan fantástico. Jacob lo dejó con Bella y empezó a molestar a Alice.

-Alice, por favor –le decía siempre Jacob-. Dame otra oportunidad. Esta vez no pienso mentirte.

-¿Y por qué me mentiste la otra vez? ¿Acaso no te importaba? –preguntó Alice con indiferencia.

-¡Claro que me importabas! Y ahora también me importas. Por favor, Ally.

-Déjame en paz –contestó Alice, a la vez en que apartaba a Jacob de un empujón para que la dejara pasar.

-¡A mí no me empujes! –gritó enojado Jacob, cogiéndola fuertemente del brazo-. Aun no he terminado de hablar contigo.

-Pues yo sí –dijo Alice intentando deshacerse de la mano de Jacob.

-Pues me vas a tener que escuchar –dijo Jacob enojado-. No te vas a mover de aquí hasta que me escuches.

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer para que no me vaya? ¿Me vas a atar a la puerta? ¡Déjame en paz y vete a la mierda!

-¡A mí no me hables así! Y haré lo que haga falta para que me escuches. Mira, Bella… bueno, ya sabes que ella iba detrás de mí, porque claro, con lo guapo que soy tías no me faltan, y entonces…

-Qué modesto que eres –dijo Alice en ironía-. ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que vi en ti. Eres la especie de chico que me repugna, así que adiós.

-¡De aquí tú no te vas! –gritó Jacob mientras cogía a Alice del brazo tan fuerte que seguro que le iban a quedar unas buenas marcas.

-Y tanto que sí.

Alice sacó todas sus fuerzas y le dio una patada en la entrepierna de Jacob, dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor y prácticamente llorando. Alice satisfecha, salió de allí corriendo y se dirigió a casa de Rosalie, ya que estaba más cerca que la suya, y realmente tenía miedo de que Jacob pudiera ir tras ella para vengarse.

-Alice, ¿pero estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño? –preguntó Rosalie preocupada.

-Creo que la pregunta acertada seria "Alice, ¿lo has matado?" –dijo Alice soltando una carcajada.

Y es que Alice era así, casi siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas. Rosalie le preparó un té y se lo fueron a tomar juntas a la habitación de ésta.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Alice se dio cuenta de que tenía en los brazos las marcas de las manos de Jacob del día anterior. Alice, como no quería dar explicaciones a nadie sobre de dónde venían ésas marcas o quién o cómo se las había hecho, se puso maquillaje en las marcas para que no se vieran tanto y se puso una blusa de media manga. Cuando ése día Jasper la vio, fue corriendo a saludarla, y por mala suerte dio suave con la mano justo en las heridas de Alice. Alice se quejó y puso cara de dolor, pero la disimuló de inmediato para que Jasper no se diera cuenta de ello, pero Jasper sí se percató de ello.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, sí, claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –preguntó Alice molesta porque no quería continuar con ésa conversación.

-¿Te duele el brazo? –preguntó preocupado Jasper-. ¿Te has dado un golpe? –dijo Jasper acariciando suavemente los brazos de Alice por la zona en la que tenía las marcas.

-Emmm… Sí. Me di contra el marco de la puerta. Si es que parezco tonta.

-A ver, déjame que las mire –dijo Jasper mientras le subía las mangas de la blusa.

-¡No! –gritó Alice, pero al ver la cara de confusión de Jasper-. Es que… hay mucha gente aquí. Mejor lo dejamos, si no es nada.

Jasper miró a su alrededor. Alice tenía razón, estaban en el pasillo y había mucha gente.

-Ven, vamos fuera –le dijo.

Alice no tuvo oportunidad de inventarse una nueva escusa, ya que Jasper la cogió con dulzura pero con fuerza por la mano y se la llevó arrastrando hacia fuera. Por el camino se encontraron a Rosalie y a Emmett, los cuales miraron confusos a la pareja.

Fueron hacia el único lugar en el que podían estar tranquilos, pues además de ver las heridas de Alice, también quería pasar un rato a solas con ella, el parque que había al lado del instituto.

Una vez en el parque, Jasper, sin peguntar ni nada, levantó rápidamente las mangas de la blusa y para la desgracia de Alice dijo:

-Alice… ¿cómo te has hecho esto? Estás llena de moratones –dijo Jasper.

-Ya te lo he dicho, me di un golpe contra el marco de la puerta.

-Alice, cambiaré la pregunta. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

-Nadie, ya te he dicho que…

-¿Ha sido Jacob? –preguntó mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-¿Eh? No, no él no…

-¡Alice! ¿Ha sido o no ha sido él? ¡No me mientas!

Alice, no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte, estaba locamente enamorada de Jasper y no quería mentirle; pero por otra, le preocupaba que Jasper y Jacob pudieran pelearse. Pero llegó a la conclusión de que de nada serviría mentirle a Jasper.

-Sí… es que quería explicarme lo que sucedió con Bella, y como le dije que no me agarró con fuerza para que me quedara.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! Le voy a partir la cara!

Jasper empezó a dar vueltas por delante del banco en el que Alice estaba sentada, maldiciendo y apretando los puños.

Alice observó que Rosalie y Emmett se acercaban a ellos bastante deprisa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó Emmett a su amigo mientras Rosalie se sentaba al lado de Alice y le preguntaba si le había explicado lo de Jacob.

-¿¡Que qué ha pasado? ¡Pues que el cabrón de Jacob ha herido a Alice! Mírale el brazo –señaló Jasper.

Emmett se acercó a Alice y entonces empezó a maldecir él también. En el poco tiempo que se conocían, los cuatro se habían hecho muy amigos.

Emmett y Jasper empezaron a hablar entre ellos, mientras Rosalie y Alice estaban aun sentadas.

-Eeemmmm… chicas, Jasper y yo nos vamos a ir un momento aun sitio. ¿Por qué no os vais a tomar un té? Ahora mismo volvemos.

Y se fueron corriendo. Rosalie y Alice se quedaron perplejas. Pero temiendo que fueran a por Jacob, fueron tras ellos.

Jacob siempre iba a los mismos sitios, así que a Emmett y a Jasper no les costó nada encontrarlo.

-¿¡Tú de qué mierda vas? –le gritó Jasper a Jacob mientras le cogía del cuello de la camiseta.

-¡Oye tío, suéltame!

Jasper tiró a Jacob al suelo, y los amigos de Jacob se largaron en vez de quedarse a ayudar a su amigo.

Emmett y Jasper se pusieron en postura amenazante ante él.

-Mira tío, tendríamos que partirte la cara. ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Alice? –dijo Emmett.

-¡No me quería escuchar! –sollozó Jacob.

-¡Mira imbécil! –dijo Jasper-. Para empezar, no le deberías de haber hecho eso a Alice, pues has perdido una gran mujer a tu lado, y todo por estar con aquella. Y luego, a las damas hay que tenerles un respeto, ¿Estamos?

Tras una buena dosis de insultos, amenazas y todo, aparecieron Rosalie y Alice, las cuales les dijeron que le dejaran en paz, que seguro que ya habían tenido suficiente. Jacob salió disparado, pero antes le preguntó a Alice:

-¿Y estos quiénes son? –dijo con una sonrisita burlona-. ¿Tus guardaespaldas?

-No, él es mi novio y él es mi mejor amigo. ¿Algo más que decir?

Sorprendido, Jacob se marchó disparado.

Ninguno de ellos volvió a saber nada del "sol", y cuando alguna vez lo habían visto, él había cambiado de dirección.

Y así fue como con ésa confesión de Alice, Jasper y ella empezaron a salir como novios. Con el tiempo, tampoco demasiado, la atracción entre Rosalie y Emmett fue aumentando hasta que también se hicieron novios.

Y así triunfó el amor verdadero.

THE END

* * *

**-Prométeme una cosa –le dijo Rosalie a Alice.**

**-Lo que sea –contestó ella con una sonrisa.**

**-Nunca, repito, nunca dejaremos que nuestra amistad se pierda por culpa de un hombre. **

**-Nunca lo permitiré, amigas para siempre –dijo Alice dándole un abrazo a su amiga del alma.**

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con una pequeña historia basada en hechos casi reales, ya que el final es inventado (pero completamente, aunque ojalá nos pasara algo así jaja) jaja pero todo lo demás nos ha sucedido a mi amiga y a mí.**

**Ésa última promesa nos la hicimos Olga y yo, por eso la he puesto xD**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho ;D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


End file.
